Nova Caledon
Description This city-state sprawls for miles along the northern coasts of Cyrillia, boasting a massive population and status as the beating heart of the Aralian civilization. The city is the birthplace of Aralian culture, and is well-renowned for their production of fine art and luxury goods. Having a reputation across the planes as a haven for artists and artisans of all stripes, this sprawling city stretches for miles across a fertile bayside valley, and is supported by numerous farming settlements in the surrounding region. A network of connected boroughs and neighborhoods provide housing and commercial space for the middle-class artisans and servile laborer caste. These neighborhoods each feature a central square where poets gather at cafes, musicians ply their trade in public forum, and theater takes place on well-maintained stages. The citizens of Nova Caledon find their solace from the working day in these hubs, and many live to make their mark on them, aspiring to rise out of the segregated outer districts of the city into the noble districts beyond the Carnelian Gates. Within the inner circle of the Carnelian Gates lies the source of Nova Caledon's magnificent reputation. Awe-inspiring landscapes of opulence and cascading arrays of grandiose buildings adorn the city's center, complete with manors and colleges, opera houses and concert halls. Private residences open to host public displays of artistic innovation, pristine neighborhoods are patrolled by the courteous Carnelian Host, and the undercurrent of ruthless political intrigue can almost be forgotten. History Founded by Archmage Cassandra during the early Age of Titans, Nova Caledon has a rich tradition of bardic magic, boasting numerous schools to train up-and-coming musicians, performers, and artists. Many of these schools follow the traditions laid down by Cassandra, who was a powerful Bard herself. During the city's one-hundred-and-first year, a beautiful and powerful spirit appeared before the people of Nova Caledon during a festival of artistry. She claimed to be a manifestation of the city and its people; a spirit of ambition and inspiration, patron to the creative artisan. Lady Aralie's namesake comes from the city's founder, and her appearance set Nova Caledon on the course to become the planar capital of high art and renowned craftsmanship that it is today. The title Aralian was adopted in honor of the Archmage Cassandra and this newly born Goddess. In the past certain factions prefered to call themselves "Caledonians" or "New Caledonians", but modern uses of these terms are more affiliated with disgruntled secular and misotheist rebel groups. These insurrectionists plot rebellion against the ruling caste and the downfall of the Goddess that condones their slavery. ---- "Life in Arcadia wasn't easy, what with the Titans and then the Elves. King Gregor and Archmage Cassandra had the right idea. Gregor took his people across the seas, but instead of crossing an ocean, Old Cass took hers across the planes." — Anton Tethier, Free Citizen of Dis, prompted to speak about Aralian history Notable People Melchior Battagli The Principate and overseer of the College at Sedicce, the city's most prestigious university of the arts. No mere collection of students and professors, the College serves to bring together the best and brightest of Nova Caledon under the careful direction of its Principate. Maestro Battagli ''knows exactly which soprano would be best for that aria, the composer most suited to write sorrowful music into a poet's elegy, and which tailor could fix your unspeakable ensemble. Catrina Leona The ''Maestra ''responsible for preserving the unity between Nova Caledon's ruling caste. ''Maestra ''Leona is the first among equals in matters of law and arbitration, a position which she wields with patience, prudence, and cunning. The way she speaks is considered by some to be a form of art, and she has attracted a cult of devoted attendants to aid her in her duties as the ''Consiglatore. Adam Pavarost In the face of rebellious rabble, soul-stealing sailors, and the protection of a city-state from itself, Maestro Pavarost is constantly on the move, lending an excited hunger to his features. As Commandant of the Carnelian Host, he is sworn to protect Nova Caledon from every danger, a duty to which he takes sanguine pleasure. Born from Netheran immigrants and having claimed his title by means of a duel to the death, Maestro Pavarost commands the Aralian military with iron fist and velvet blade. Notable Locations Carnelian Gates Towering ornate walls encircle the inner districts of Nova Caledon, separating the common castes of Operada, Artagiani, and Protetteri from the noble castes of the Creatori ''and ''Maestri. Patrolled by the brutal elite of the Carnelian Host, constructed by the first Aralian settlers, and spell-woven by Archmage Cassandra herself, this monument reminds every soul in Nova Caledon of their place. High or low. In or out. Ruler or ruled. Il Crogiolo This stage was discovered after Lady Aralie first appeared during Nova Caledon's one-hundred-and-first year. Its location changes depending on the performance, appearing atop a spire under a starry sky or carved from the stones beneath the city itself. When ''Il Crogiolo, ''the Crucible, appears, a calling is sent. Nova Caledon must select the most perfect artist, devoted performer, and immaculate work of art, and present them before the Lady of Caledon. The stage disappears after the performance is finished, but the audiences of each performance swear ''Il Grogiolo ''was the most perfect is has ever been. Category:Settlements